walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Terence McGovern
Terence "Terry" McGovern is an American actor, TV broadcaster, radio personality, voice-over specialist, and acting instructor who portrayed Larry and Gary in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. He was born in Berkeley, California, and grew up in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, the son of Roger McGovern, an actor and advertising copywriter. McGovern and his wife Molly have two sons, Brendan and Anthony, and they live in Marin, California. Career. McGovern Duquesne studied at a University in Pittsburgh with a double major in journalism and English, and later studied acting with Stella Adler and Milton Katselas. McGovern worked at KDKA radio and KDKA-TV in Pittsburgh from 1965 to 1969, leaving for KSFO in San Francisco during the summer of 1969. At age 30, McGovern traveled to Los Angeles, California, to further pursue his entry into acting. He started his career in films with George Lucas, in Lucas’ inaugural film, THX 1138. It was on this film that Terry created the word Wookie. According to Lucas in a 1977 Rolling Stone interview, he stated: " We were riding along in the car one day and he (Terry) said: “I think I ran over a Wookie back there,” and this really cracked me up and I said, “What is a Wookie?” and he said, “I don’t know, I just made it up.”. Lucas and McGovern continued their work together in the 1970's classics American Graffiti and Star Wars. McGovern played the role of the young high school teacher Mr. Bill Wolfe in American Graffiti, and in Star Wars he provided voice-overs for various personalities of the Empire. In 1992, he appeared in Mrs. Doubtfire, playing a voiceover director who argues with Robin Williams during the opening scene. McGovern acted as Jim Coyle in the CBS series Charlie and Company and has helped to create hundreds of television and radio commercials. McGovern starred in Walt Disney’s animated series Ducktales and Darkwing Duck as the characters Launchpad McQuack and Babyface Beagle (only as Launchpad in Darkwing). On theatrical stages, McGovern has had roles ranging from musical comedies to Shakespeare. Since 1999, McGovern has voiced "Dan Stevens", fictional play-by-play announcer, for the NFL 2K series of sports video games, alongside voice actor Jay Styne (as "Peter O' Keefe"). Both have provided their voices for all seven games in the series, the last being the unlicensed All-Pro Football 2K8. Critics have praised McGovern and Styne's commentary as a great alternative to sports video games featuring real commentary teams. Currently working with Voice One, McGovern is an instructor of commercial and character voice and scene and monologue acting, and he contributes to the College of Marin with his expertise. He also served as a teacher of script writing and the history of broadcast announcing for the University of San Francisco. He is also the artistic director of The Marin Actors' Workshop, which he founded. McGovern has stated many times that out of his many, diverse jobs his favorite is teaching others the skills of acting. McGovern published a poetry booklet entitled Rod McCroon's Look at the Loud, which is a parody of "Listen to the Warm" by Rod McKuen. The poetry was presented to his KSFO audience. Category:Cast Category:Voice Actors Category:Video Game